Good, Better, Best (Winter is Coming)
by ohmyloki
Summary: Tony notices the way Bucky looks at Steve. Then he notices the way Bucky looks at him and thinks, 'Huh. Now there's an idea.' A Bucky/Steve/Tony story.


Tony notices it right away: Bucky sneaking sidelong glances at Steve, shooting him looks that linger just a bit too long, eyes roving over Steve whenever he walks into a room. These things have long since become a plain and simple fact to Tony and it's not that Steve is unobservant, really, but when it comes to Bucky he's always had a bit of a blind spot. Or, Tony thinks, maybe it's just a habit Bucky's developed given all the two have been through. A reassuring glance to remind himself that Steve is still there, still right next to him.

It was never a problem before and it only really becomes an issue after Steve and Tony start… whatever it is they're doing.

Bucky's sidelong glances become outright stares whenever Tony touches Steve in a way that's more than just a friendly gesture. His lingering looks aren't just reassurances, there's a spark, a heat, behind the action. The kind of heat Tony has always been more apt to spot than Steve.

It's been brought up a few times, of course. The first, when Tony asks if there has ever been anything between them and Steve shakes his head to the negative before swiftly changing the subject. Then later, Tony brings it up again and Steve admits to his slight crush on Bucky as kids but follows the admission up with relationship-affirming, and rather acrobatic, sex on Tony's desk.

Tony can take a hint, though. Steve doesn't seem willing to discuss whatever went on between him and Bucky, and Tony, while he likes to push boundaries, knows when it's best to back off. And so he does.

Until the night Tony glances up and sees Bucky staring at him like he wants nothing better than to plow Tony right through the kitchen table. A subtle glance over his shoulder reveals nothing but the fridge, and Tony has his confirmation. He finishes pouring his coffee and raises an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" He asks.

Bucky's eyes darken and he licks his lips. "So what if I do?"

Tony stares back for a moment, probabilities and scenarios running through his head at a lightning pace, before a sly smile takes over his face and he strolls out of the room, feeling Bucky's eyes following him the whole way. This new data will require Tony's full attention at some point in the future but for the time being his armour outranks the thought of how Bucky's metal hand would look wrapped around his cock.

Or Steve's. He's not picky.

When Tony relays the conversation to Steve later, he's met with a stunned silence. Tony watches as Steve's face betrays his emotions. First shock, then disbelief, finally settling on confusion.

"Bucky would never-"

"No, he wouldn't. Not without permission."

Steve gapes at Tony, who just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Look, Steve. Whatever you've told me… I know there was something going on between you two." Steve shakes his head and looks like he's about to protest, but Tony cuts him off. "I believe it when you say that nothing physical happened, but there's no way Barnes doesn't hold some kind of candle for you. I've seen how he looks at you. It's the same way he looked at me today and the only question you really have to ask yourself is: what do you want to do about it?"

"But I don't-"

"Steve. Seriously. Can you look me in the eye and swear on your mother's grave that you don't feel something for him, too?"

Steve opens his mouth again, but clamps it shut a moment later, eyes flickering down. Tony smirks in response.

"That's what I thought."

Steve looks up at him gravely. "I like what we have, Tony. I don't know-I don't know what it is. But I want to see it through, I want to see where it's going. The feelings I had-have for Bucky are, they aren't worth ruining this."

"Not ruin. Think of it as a… supplement. A bonus, if you will. Something to add on, an improvement to the status quo."

"Add on?"

"Sure."

"You've never said-"

"I've always been a sucker for a pretty face."

Steve sighs. "I couldn't-This wouldn't be a one-"

"Hell, Steve, I like him too. What can I say? We're two asshole peas in a pod. The only person whose judgement I question here is yours."

"Jesus, Tony! Would you let me finish a goddamn sentence?"

Tony raises his hands in surrender. Steve hunches over where he's sitting and pinches the bridge of his nose. Silence permeates the air while Tony counts Steve's breaths. After twelve, he finally speaks.

"Even I know this isn't the done thing these days, Tony."

"Well, the done thing these days isn't going into some rundown basement to shoot up an untested chemical in an attempt to create human perfection, either, yet here you are."

Steve narrows his eyes at Tony, who just laughs in response before continuing. "Since when have any of us given a fuck about what people think?"

"Sadly, you have more of a point than I'm proud to admit. People already don't take too kindly to us somedays."

"Somedays they won't. That's just the way of the world, Steve. And then other days we'll save that world and they won't be able to sing enough of our praises. Either way, what we do in the privacy of our home is none of their business."

Tony notices the twitch of Steve's lips when he says 'our home.' He's always been such a sap when it comes to the team and how disgustingly domestic they've become. Even worse is that Tony is starting to become pretty pleased with it as well. Dear God, what is the world coming to?

Steve sighs and Tony reaches out, grasping the other man's wrist loosely. "Look, this is your call. I'm willing, I'm ninety-nine percent sure Bucky is willing-and my ninety-nine percent would be like the layman's one hundred and fifty, so this all boils down to what you want. I'm… happy with what we have. If that's how you want to keep it, fine. But if you're willing and you want to reach out and grab that extra bit of happiness, I'm on board one hundred percent. Hell, I'll even steer the damned ship."

Steve nods slowly. "Alright I-I can't give you an answer right now. I need some time to think about this."

"I can give you time. All the time you need. Now, is that time with or without me because I could always make a really dramatic exit-"

"Shut up, Tony," Steve says, as he grabs Tony's forearm and yanks him into his lap, covering Tony's mouth with his own.

Tony laughs into the kiss at the obvious hardness he finds already there.

* * *

Steve doesn't often use his strength out of the field to his advantage, far too concerned about fairness and honor to do so. Tony, however, couldn't have been more pleased when he found out that the one exception to this rule is in the bedroom.

Or maybe 'bedroom' is too generous seeing as Steve currently has Tony's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him against the hallway wall, rutting into him shamelessly.

Usually Steve isn't so bold but they have been alone in the tower all afternoon and Tony has been unabashed in his attempt to turn Steve on as much as possible without even touching him. An experiment, if you will. Tony's favorite kind: a sexy experiment to see how long it takes him to break Steve's resolve.

The conclusion is thirty minutes. At which point Steve virtually growls at Tony, shoving him against the workbench, sticking a hand down Tony's pants without preamble, and grips him roughly.

They manage to make their way to the elevator and up to Steve's floor, pawing at each other and working on buttons and zippers, before Steve hefts Tony up, making Tony cackle with glee, and presses him into the wall only twenty feet away from Steve's bedroom door.

The hallway, otherwise quiet, is filled with harsh pants and stifled groans as Steve kisses and nips his way down Tony's neck, biting into the fleshy tendon near his shoulder. Tony thumps his head back against the wall, whispering words that make the back of Steve's neck burn and Steve lifts his head back up, reclaiming Tony's mouth and effectively quieting him. Tony's unsure whether he should be proud of Steve, having caught on so quickly to the best ways to shut him up, or if he should just enjoy the moment. Ultimately he settles on the latter.

The slick noises coming from just the kiss alone sound obscene in the relative silence of the hallway. Tony himself is so entranced with just how much Steve can unravel him with nothing more than his lips that he nearly misses the sound of the elevator door swishing open. He tries to follow Steve's lips for a moment as the other man suddenly pulls away, before his brain catches up with his ears and he follows Steve's gaze over to the elevator.

His eyes lock onto Bucky where he stands in the open doorway, obviously caught off guard at the scene in front of him.

Tony grins lasciviously. "See something you like?" he asks.

Steve exhales sharply, abruptly letting go of Tony, whose feet hit the ground hard. He's clearly about to admonish Tony when Bucky speaks up, eyes narrowed.

"So what if I do?"

Tony's grin widens and he turns back to Steve. "Looks like your time's up, soldier. Do you know what you want?"

Steve's eyes search Tony's face for a moment before he straightens his back and lifts his chin. Decision obviously made, he turns and marches down the hallway, grabbing Bucky by the back of the neck and pulling him into one of the fiercest kisses Tony has ever been witness to. And isn't that just the hottest thing he has ever seen?

Tony moves slowly towards them, enjoying the show as he goes. When they finally break apart for air, Tony wraps his arms around Steve's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Bucky's dark eyes track up to Tony's before flickering back down to his lips. Tony grins again, pressing a kiss into Steve's neck before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"I do have the best ideas, don't I?"

Steve opens his mouth to retort but Bucky beats him to it.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Stark?"

Steve sighs. "I'm never going to get a word in edgewise between you two, am I?"

"Between us?" Tony asks and Bucky, already catching on, smirks in response. "Now that's the best idea you've ever had."

Steve groans and drops his head to Bucky's shoulder as Tony slides his hand down to massage the front of Steve's jeans. Bucky gives a low chuckle and locks eyes with Tony, who tilts his chin up in invitation. Accepting, Bucky leans forward and presses his lips to Tony's. Their kiss starts off a little slower than Steve's had, this one a kiss between two people don't know each other all that well but are more than willing to learn.

That slowness doesn't last long however, Bucky is pushy and demanding and Tony gives just as good as he gets. Before long the kiss is a battle; a war of clashing lips, biting teeth, and fighting tongues. Slowly he becomes aware of the way Steve's body is undulating against him, hips rocking into his hand. Tony himself is pressed against Steve's pert ass, straining to get some relief through the pressure. He pulls away from Bucky and chuckles.

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom before we acquire any other confused geriatrics, yeah?"

Steve laughs; Tony gives a rough squeeze, and the laugh turns into a moan. He nips at Steve's shoulder before backing off, turning around, and heading toward Steve's room, trusting that the other two will follow. Tony strips out of his shirt as he walks, and when he glances over his shoulder he's pleased to see the both of them staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Do I need to give you two an order so we can get to the main event, or are you planning on joining me here?"

He laughs as they both start moving at once and he heads into the bedroom, unbuckling his belt and giving thanks to whatever deity has seen fit to bless him with this night. He'll have to talk to Thor about that later and see exactly to whom it is he should be praying.

The door slams shut and Tony turns around. Steve and Bucky are just standing there, staring at each other and Tony isn't about to let this get awkward, not now. It's time to issue some directions.

"Alright. Strip," he orders.

When they turn to look at him he sighs. "You two clowns can just stand there making googly eyes at each other or you can at least give me a show."

Steve purses his lips but Bucky grins.

"When he's right, he's right, Steve," Bucky says before he steps forward and pulls Steve into another kiss.

Bucky makes quick work of Steve's belt and in moments he's got Steve's pants around his ankles, stroking his already hard cock and boy was Tony right about that particular image. The metal in Bucky's arm gleams in the low light of the bedroom and Tony wonders belatedly if he runs his fingers over it will it be body temperature, or is it cool to the touch?

He's painfully aroused, watching the two of them go at it. Steve is panting, only breaking from the kiss to remove his own shirt and step out of his pants before diving back in. His ass flexes as he makes small little thrusts into Bucky's hand and Tony can't help but to unzip his own pants and palm himself through his underwear. He watches as the light reflects off the wetness of Bucky's tongue delving into Steve's mouth, Steve's eyebrows furrowed like he's giving this kiss every ounce of concentration he's got.

Tony groans and looks away, working on divesting himself of the rest of his clothing and when he looks back up Bucky is kissing his way down Steve's chest. Steve is staring at Tony with lust blown eyes, hand extended in invitation. Never one to turn down a naked super soldier, Tony makes his way over, Steve pulling him into a kiss the moment he's within reach, Tony's own hands coming up to caress whatever bits of skin he can.

Bucky is still working his way down Steve's body slowly and Tony can tell the exact moment Bucky takes Steve's cock into his mouth. Steve's grip on Tony's side tightens and the he lets out a high breathy moan against Tony's lips. He smiles into the kiss for a moment before breaking away and looking down, Steve resting his forehead against Tony's temple. Bucky's lips are stretched beautifully around Steve's cock, his head moving methodically, hand gripping the base and stroking what he can't take in.

"Jesus Christ," Tony moans and Steve mumbles something into Tony's skin. He's far more gone, more quickly, than Tony's ever seen and he's starting to make the breathy, slightly whiny noise that he usually makes before he-

"Oh, God. Buck, I'm gonna-" Tony cuts him off with a rough kiss as Bucky works him through his orgasm. The kiss is barely more than a mashing of lips and teeth, but Steve whines into it desperately as he shudders under Tony's hands.

Bucky releases Steve with a wet noise and stands up. Without missing a beat, Tony breaks away from Steve and yanks Bucky closer, seizing his lips in a kiss. He licks into Bucky's mouth and groans at the taste of Steve he finds there.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Tony mumbles against Bucky's lips, belatedly realizing that he's the only one of the three still wearing any.

"Yeah? What do you plan on doing about that?"

Tony pulls back to reply but this time Steve beats him to it.

"I think I've got a few ideas," Steve says before he takes the initiative, giving Bucky a push and walking him backwards towards the bed, simultaneously undoing and pulling at Bucky's belt while grabbing Tony's hand to pull him along.

Already a pro, Tony thinks, smiling at the thought of all the fun they're going to have.

They make quick work of Bucky's clothing and Tony, ever the engineer, guides everyone into position, resulting in them in the middle of the bed that, while big, was definitely never meant for three grown men to use in their extracurricular activities. They're all on their knees, Bucky behind Steve, sucking at his neck and running his hands up and down Steve's massive arms. Tony is facing Steve, working on making Steve's lips that luscious red color he loves so much while Steve slowly strokes Tony.

"What do you say we get this show on the road?" Tony asks when he breaks away from the kiss. Not waiting for a response, he leans over to rummage through Steve's nightstand and tosses the bottle of lube and a condom wrapper to Bucky's knees.

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm dying to see what you look like buried inside Steve," Tony says to Bucky who doesn't waste time in scooping up the bottle and flicking open the top.

"You alright with that, Cap?" Tony asks.

"God, yes," Steve groans.

Bucky already has his fingers slicked and is pressing into Steve slowly. Tony repositions himself in front of Steve, threading his arms around his waist. Steve goes limp once Tony's there to support his weight, head buried in the crook of Tony's shoulder. Chuckling, Tony runs his hands up and down Steve's back, working on getting him to relax as Bucky slowly stretches him open.

Bucky's slightly hunched over, left hand on Steve's shoulder firmly holding him still and glinting in the low light of the room, right hand working fingers into Steve's body. His eyelids are half-lidded, brows furrowed as he concentrates. Sensing Tony watching him, he looks up and a slow smile spreads over his face as he straightens up and kisses Tony sloppy over Steve's shoulder.

They stay like this as Bucky works on Steve. Free hands roving and grabbing for purchase anywhere there can, on any body they can. Finally Steve's rough voice breaks through the haze of lust.

"I'm ready, God. I'm ready."

Bucky grunts and breaks the kiss, leaning down to make quick work of the condom. Tony bites at Steve's earlobe, hand running down his chest, feeling the ridges of Steve's abdominals, before he loosely strokes Steve's cock, working it back to hardness. God bless the super soldier serum, he thinks. Steve moans into Tony's shoulder and Tony runs his other hand through the short hairs on the back of Steve's neck.

Bucky spreads Steve's legs further apart and Tony watches over Steve's shoulder as Bucky presses his cock slowly into him. Both of Bucky's hands are on Steve's back, pressing him into Tony's who's supporting all of his weight. Bucky starts to move his hips incrementally, short little thrusts that slowly get deeper and deeper until finally he's fully seated inside of Steve. Bucky groans and leans forward to leave a wet kiss on Steve's shoulder before pulling back and giving Tony a wicked grin.

"Ready, soldier?" Tony asks Steve.

Steve whimpers slightly but nods all the same and Bucky wastes no time, snapping his hips hard against Steve and setting into a nearly brutal pace. Tony holds Steve still as he watches Bucky's cock, glistening with lube, move in and out of Steve's ass. He's a little dizzy with his own lust but all he can think of are all the things he wants to do to make them both come back for more.

His hand grips Steve's hair harshly and he pulls his head back so he can get his mouth on Steve's one more time before he makes his move. The kiss is wet and sloppy and Steve is panting desperately into his mouth and just when Tony thinks what they're doing couldn't possibly be any hotter, Steve groans a low 'Fuck' into Tony's mouth.

Tony turns his head and looks at Bucky. "Hold him up for me, he's going to need it." And Bucky just moves his hands from Steve's ass and wraps his arms around Steve chest. Tony backs off and slides to the side of them, turning until he's resting on his hip and elbow, Steve's cock bobbing in front of his face with the impact of Bucky's thrusts.

He grins and looks up to see Steve staring down at him, eyes barely open, red kiss-bitten lips parted. His normally perfectly coiffed hair is ruffled and hanging over his eyes. He's got one arm up in the air, reaching back with his hand in Bucky's hair, the muscles in his chest and abdomen a work of art, shadows playing and shifting as Steve takes everything Bucky is giving him. Bucky himself is doing his best impression of a vampire, sucking and kissing at Steve's neck, leaving red marks that will be long gone by morning. Tony licks his lips and takes Steve's cock into his mouth in one swift motion.

A quick succession of words leave Steve's mouth with nearly no space between. "Oh, fuck, Tony," he says. His voice is rough and riddled with lust and Tony knows a greenlight when he sees one and proceeds to suck Steve's cock to the best of his very skilled abilities.

In return Tony is treated to the dirtiest things he's ever heard come from Steve. The quiet room filled with the slick wet noises of sex is soon joined by a litany of filth from Steve. He breathes Tony's name in reverence, growls Bucky's name with need, and whispers together strings of expletives that make Tony feel more proud of his work here than anything he's done with the Iron Man armor in the past year.

He and Bucky settle into a rhythm, a veritable tug of war with Steve. Pushing and shoving and thrusting and sucking. Tony's tongue works tirelessly, one hand working at what he can't get his mouth around, the other hand with a tight grip on the base of his own cock because dear lord he's never been this turned on in his life and he's barely even been touched.

Soon enough Steve is making that same noise again only this time it's followed up by Bucky's own harsh grunts and Tony moves his hand down from the base of Steve's cock, fondling his balls before he reaches back and presses on the tender flesh behind them that he can feel being tugged with Bucky's every thrust. Steve makes a choking noise and attempts to fall forward, Bucky just barely catching him in time. Tony just keeps it up and Steve's breathy moans stop altogether, his body tenses, muscles shifting, and his mouth just hangs open in silence for a moment before Tony feels the warmth flooding his mouth.

Tony's knows from firsthand experience what it's like to be inside Steve when he comes, the delicious warm clench that insists upon wringing out an orgasm, so he's not surprised when Bucky's hips stutter and lose their rhythm.

Tony focuses hard on working Steve through the very last throes of pleasure, sucking him dry before his lets Steve's cock leave his mouth. Tony gets back onto his knees, dimly aware of Bucky pulling out of Steve before Steve grips him by the back of his neck and kisses him hard, licking his way into Tony's mouth.

The kiss verges on violent and Steve's hands are on his chest, manhandling Tony onto his back; Tony isn't about to argue that idea and goes willingly. He feels a hand on his cock and then, after a moment, becomes aware of the rough seams in the articulated joints of the fingers. Body temperature it is, he thinks and groans as his hips thrust upwards of their own accord.

He's distantly aware of the sound of Bucky's voice.

"Thought you might like that," Bucky says, laughing.

The two of them seem insistent on not letting Tony have a single solitary moment to gain control over his own body. He feels hands everywhere on him, running up his sides, over his stomach, gripping his thighs roughly, all the while Steve's lips never leave his, tongue tangling with his own, teeth biting into the fleshy pad of his bottom lip... Tony is on the verge of sensory overload.

He can't even manage to open his eyes, it seems. Not even when he feels the soft wet heat of Bucky's mouth close around the head of his cock and start sucking. Nor when he feels the articulated finger, slick with lube, press into him and crook forward brushing the bundle of nerves that has him gasping into Steve's kiss. It's all too much and Tony has been hard for so long he knows isn't going to last much longer.

The thing that ends up pushing him over the edge is the feeling of Steve's happiness, when he feels Steve's lips turn upward in a smile into the kiss. His back arches up suddenly, as Bucky makes sure Tony has a very thorough orgasm.

Tony groans into Steve's mouth, eyes clenched shut so tightly he wonders for a moment if he's going to black out. When he comes back down, hips twitching under Bucky's metal hand, Steve is staring down at him like he has never seen something more beautiful. The stuttering in his heart at Steve's expression is something Tony doesn't quite feel like touching at the moment so he glances down at Bucky, who's smiling at him again with that stupid know-it-all smirk.

"If I would've known how good you were with that hand, I would've suggested this sooner," he says.

Bucky laughs. "Always knew you were a freak, Stark."

"Look who you're in bed with, Barnes."

Bucky looks at them both for a long moment. "What can I say, when you're right, you're right."

"I don't know if you know this yet, but I'm always right."

Steve snorts.

"Right," Bucky says, sarcastically.

"Exactly," Tony adds.

Bucky rolls his eyes and stands up, walking over to the trashcan to remove the condom. Tony sees the slight hesitation in his movements, like he's debating gathering up his clothes and leaving and Tony glances up at Steve who's starting to look a little unsure himself.

Tony leans up and presses his lips softly to Steve's before whispering, "It's not a one time thing," he says, enjoying the way Steve's eyes crinkle when he smiles in response.

Tony turns back to Bucky, "Get the fuck back in bed, Barnes. I get cold at night and while I've been debating just buying another blanket, I think you'll work for now."

Steve huffs a laugh, ruffling the hair on Tony's temple and Bucky turns around.

"Fine, but I ain't no fucking cuddler, Stark. I better not wake up with you spooned up against me."

* * *

He doesn't.

Tony, however, wakes up with his face against a comically broad set of shoulders and, to his surprise, a hard, very mechanical arm curled around his waist. He smiles thinking about how he can't wait for Bucky to wake up so he can laugh right in his face.


End file.
